deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Demonix090/Exilement
Exilement My story isn’t a heroic one or neither can I say that I killed as much ghouls as possible. I was scared just like anyone else. I mean what I was supposed to do. The dead were rising and I didn’t know what to do but follow orders…Well whoever was left to give orders anyways. The day was just like anything else we were investigating possible illegal testing on this company called. What was it...? I believe Secronom…Any ways we were going to infiltrate the compound once we had gotten search warrants to infiltrate the compound. We were waiting hours preparing our gear. I had my trusty Rifle by my side and putting up some Kevlar vest equipping ammo and shit like that. Our orders were to seize all information regarding the testing and to arrest this man. He was our secondary objective but for now our main purpose was to save those test subjects. A few weeks back we had gotten word from a scientist or high official that they were doing some inhumane tests on subjects in order to find a cure for cancer or some crap like that. We were then ordered to infiltrate the compound undercover. That mission wasn’t mine it was some others team’s mission but all Intel regarding the operation went straight towards us. A few days back one of the undercover agents went silent. No Intel from that agent at all and the problem was that he was in the highest sector in their… I mean this guy was in the highest possible position anyone can infiltrate. His last report was that they were using a drug called N4 and it was supposed eliminate cancer cells… I was fuzzy on the details. At first once we heard of the agent gone silent we were ready to break in guns blazing but we need clearance to get in. Well back to the day of the operation. We were all set to go and we had gone in with at least 5 swat teams…I mean this was such a big operation involving so many teams that what we thought we were doing was for the greater good. But there’s goes ignorance again getting our asses deep into god knows what. I can truly say our intentions were for the greater good and we didn’t mean any of this. My team was the first to infiltrate the scene. Our orders were clear: Recover any information regarding the testing and to seize all high valued targets. Secondary objective: Recover the missing agent. The first thing on my mind was to save that dam agent. Even though I didn’t know who he was, I knew that someone would do the same for me. After hours of recovering information and the raid still going into procedure we found our secondary objective. The agent was in a holding room.. He wasn’t beaten up or anything. He was well kept but he looked weak and murmured that they injected something in him. After we searched his room we looked around the corner and all you saw was a whole corridor of doors marked N4-1,N4-2,N4-3 and so on. After a couple of hours we managed to get about 100+ patients and escorted them to different hospitals throughout the city.. I guess that was the mistake we made…We separated them I mean if we would of just put them in one hospital we could of contained them but I guess it is too late. The operation was huge and hospitals assisted and volunteered to help the patients. We were so happy that we helped these people who were mostly homeless. They were told they would be treated fairly. I looked over some of the files but of course they were taken advantage of. A few days later we were being praised heroes of the city because we cracked down a drug company for illegal human treatment. We were all over the news and I felt so much pride. Then out of nowhere we received a transmission through our radios during an interview with CNN. We immediately withdrew from our live interview… Dispatch: “All units we have reports of multiple 187’s around the area the numbers are in the hundreds! All units Off duty/Active report to your police station at once for further orders!” Too Be Continued… Category:Blog posts